Stay With Me
by ad0reyou
Summary: Menjadi kekasih dari orang yang paling dibenci Junghan? Bagaimana Jisoo bisa menolak permintaan sepupunya yang keras kepala itu? Minshua! Joshua Hong! Kim Mingyu! BxB!
1. Chapter 1

Title:

Stay With Me

Cast:

Kim Mingyu

Hong Jisoo

.

.

.

 _Chapter 1_

Seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, pagi ini Jisoo melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke sekolahnya. Sesekali lelaki manis itu menyapa orang-orang yang dikenalnya, seperti Soonyoung yang merupakan kekasih dari teman sekelasnya sekaligus salah satu sahabat terbaik yang ia punya, Lee Jihoon. Lee Seokmin, juniornya dan teman satu klubnya.

"hey, Jisoo hyung," sebelum Jisoo benar-benar masuk ke dalam kelasnya, ia mendengar suara berat seseorang memanggilnya. Dia mengenal suara itu, sangat mengenalnya.

Jisoo berenti tepat di depan pintu kelasnya untuk menoleh kepada seseorang yang memanggilnya. Dan tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri, seseorang berjalan mendekatinya. Pria itu tersenyum menampakkan gigi taringnya, membuat kesan tampan di wajahnya semakin bertambah.

"ada apa, Mingyu?" Jisoo bertanya ketika Mingyu sudah berada tepat di hadapannya. Itu adalah juniornya di sekolah, Kim Mingyu.

"ada apa? Bukankah aku sudah bilang padamu kalau aku akan datang ke kelasmu, hyung?" Jisoo menautkan alisnya, sejak kapan Mingyu bilang padanya kalau dia akan datang ke kelasnya.

"ah benarkah? Tapi kau tidak pernah bilang padaku—" ucapan pria yang lebih pendek itu terputus saat Mingyu mencubit hidungnya pelan.

"astaga ternyata kekasih manisku ini orang yang pelupa."

Kekasih?

Alis Jisoo bertaut mendengar ucapan Mingyu. Pria manis itu melihat Mingyu dengan ekspresi kebingungannya. Sejak kapan dia menjalin hubungan dengan juniornya yang satu ini.

"sejak kap—" ucapan Jisoo kembali terputus saat dia mendengar bel tanda dimulainya pelajaran berbunyi.

"hyung, aku kembali ke kelasku, nanti saat jam makan siang aku akan menjemputmu, tunggu aku ya?" belum sempat Jisoo menjawab, lelaki yang lebih tinggi darinya itu segera berlari menuju kelasnya.

Jisoo masuk ke kelasnya dengan banyak pertanyaan dikepalanya. Sejak kapan dia dekat dengan adik kelasnya yang satu itu? Oh! Bukankah tadi Mingyu menyebut dirinya sebagai kekasih dari pria itu? Bagaimana bisa? Seingatnya Jisoo tidak pernah berinteraksi dengan Mingyu kecuali jika mereka bertemu saat di koridor sekolah dan ketika Jisoo selesai latihan klub vocal, maka saat itu juga dia bertemu dengan Mingyu yang juga baru selesai latihan dari klub basket.

Jisoo masuk ke dalam kelasnya dan duduk di kursinya masih dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan tentang Mingyu dikepalanya.

"YA! HONG JISOO!"

Jisoo reflex menjauh dari kursinya ketika seseorang meneriakkan namanya tepat di telinganya.

"Yoon Junghan, apa kau ingin membuat telingaku tuli huh?" ucap Jisoo kesal. Kemudian pria bermata kucing itu kembali duduk ke kursinya dan Junghan duduk di sebelah Jisoo.

"Telingamu memang sudah tuli sepertinya Hong Jisoo. Kau tidak menoleh saat aku memanggilmu berkali-kali tadi!" Jisoo menatap wajah sepupunya itu dengan malas. Kemudian dia mengambil tasnya dan mengeluarkan buku pelajaran beserta alat tulis dari dalam ranselnya. Dia mengabaikan Junghan yang sedari tadi hanya memperhatikannya.

"Jisoo-ya, ada sesuatu yang ingin ku katakan padamu." Junghan berucap sangat pelan, tetapi masih bisa terdengar oleh Jisoo.

"Katakan saja" ucap Jisoo tanpa menoleh kea rah Junghan.

"Tapi kau harus janji, kau tidak akan membicarakan ini pada siapapun. Ini rahasia kita berdua, okay?" Jisoo mengangguk tanda ia menyetujui Junghan. "dan berjanjilah jika kau akan membantuku setelah mengatakannya, ya?"

Mata Jisoo memicing, menatap curiga pada Junghan. Apalagi yang akan diperbuat oleh sepupu cantiknya ini?

"kau tidak ingin aku melakukan hal yang aneh, kan?" Jisoo bertanya masih dengan tatapan curiganya.

"tentu saja tidak, Hong Jisoo." Ucap Junghan meyakinkan. "Jadi kau mau membantuku atau tidak?"

Sejujurnya Jisoo mempunyai firasat buruk jika dia meng-iyakan permintaan sepupunya itu, tetapi mau bagaimana lagi? Jisoo penasaran dengan apa yang akan Junghan katakana selanjutnya dan akhirnya ia menganggukkan kepalanya tanda ia setuju membantu Junghan.

"Mendekatlah" Jisoo menuruti apa kata Junghan, kemudian Junghan mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Jisoo dan membisikkan sesuatu yang membuat Jisoo sangat terkejut.

"Apa kau sudah gila Yoon Junghan? Aku tidak akan melakukannya!"

"Ayolah Jisoo, hanya untuk satu atau dua bulan saja, ku mohon bantu aku satu kali ini saja" wajah Junghan memelas, membuat Jisoo tidak tega melihatnya. "kau sudah berjanji tadi."

"Aku tetap tidak akan melakukannya Yoon Junghan" Jisoo tetap menolak permintaan Junghan, walaupun Jisoo tau pada akhirnya Junghan akan tetap menang karena Junghan bukan merupakan orang yang mudah menyerah, dia akan melakukan segala cara agar Jisoo menyetujui permintaannya itu.

"bagaimana jika aku mentraktirmu selama sebulan penuh di restaurant ibuku?"

"bibi selalu memberiku makanan gratis jika aku mengunjungi restaurannya"

"ah, bagaimana dengan action figure luffy limited edition yang baru saja ku beli di Jepang? Aku tau kau sangat menginginkannya, kan?" Jisoo mulai tergoda dengan tawaran yang Junghan berikan padanya. Sungguh, siapa juga yang tidak mau action figure Monkey De Luffy limited edition yang sangat diincar para penggemar serial One Piece? Jisoo sangat menginginkannya!

Jisoo bisa saja membeli action figure itu, tetapi stock yang tersedia sangat terbatas dan dia hanya kalah cepat dengan para pembeli yang lain, Junghan salah satunya. Dia sangat iri dengan Junghan yang berhasil mendapatkan action figure itu dengan mudah, walaupun sebenarnya Junghan membeli barang itu hanya untuk berjaga-jaga jika Jisoo akan menolak permintaannya ini, maka dia bisa menjadikan barang itu sebagai iming-iming imbalan karena telah membantunya.

"apa itu masih kurang? Kau mau aku melengkapi series manga One Piece mu yang belum lengkap itu agar kau mau membantuku?"

"sudah cukup Yoon Junghan, cukup berikan action figure-mu itu padaku dan aku akan membantumu, okay?" Junghan tertawa dalam hati mengetahui fakta bahwa strateginya ini akan berhasil.

"Terima kasih Hong Jisoo. Aku sangat menyayangimu" Jisoo mendapat serangan pelukan mendadak dari Junghan dan itu hampir membuat Jisoo terjatuh dari kursinya.

"Ya! Lepaskan aku Yoon Junghan!"

.

.

.

 _Aku ingin kau berpura-pura menjadi kekasih dari Kim Mingyu._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **To Be Continue**

.

.

.

 **A/N** : Hi guys! kenalin, aku author baru disini dan aku bawain ceritanya Minshua! tadinya aku mau buat ff Cheolsoo tapi gak tau kenapa aku lagi kepingin(?) Minshua hehehe...

Sebenarnya aku masih bingung mau kasih title dari ff ini apa, tapi karena aku lagi dengerin lagu dengan title yang sama kaya title ff ini jadilah aku kasih title dari ff ini 'Stay With Me' xD

Oh ya, mohon maaf kalau ffnya gak bagus, bahasanya jelek, ada typo, alurnya juga berantakan soalnya aku masih newbie soal nulis ff..

Aku kira segitu aja dulu ya pesan-pesan(?) dari aku. Mohon dukungan kalian untuk kemajuan dari ff ini ya, kritik dan saran kalian akan selalu aku terima dengan senang hati, terima kasih,Bye!


	2. Chapter 2

Title:

Stay With Me

Main Cast:

Kim Mingyu

Hong Jisoo

.

.

.

 _Chapter 2_

 _Aku ingin kau berpura-pura menjadi kekasih dari Kim Mingyu._

Itulah kata-kata yang dibisikkan Junghan pada Jisoo pagi tadi. Dan sekarang disinilah Jisoo, berjalan berdampingan dengan seorang Kim Mingyu. Banyak sekali mata yang menatap mereka curiga saat melewati koridor sekolah, terutama para penggemar Mingyu yang tidak sedikit jumlahnya. Walaupun Mingyu masih berada ditahun pertamanya sekolah menengah atas ini, banyak sekali siswa dan siswi yang mengidolakan Mingyu, bukan hanya karena tampan saja, tapi juga karena kepintarannya.

"Hyung, kau mau makan apa?" Mingyu memecah keheningan diantara mereka berdua saat sedang berjalan menuju kantinnya.

"ah— aku— aku tidak tau, Mingyu, sepertinya aku tidak akan makan siang." Jisoo hanya menjawab seadanya, dia merasa gugup karena dia tidak terbiasa berduaan hanya bersama Mingyu seperti ini. Tapi demi Junghan –coret– demi action figure Luffy, dia akan berakting sebagai kekasih dari seorang Kim Mingyu.

"Tentu saja kau harus makan Hyung, duduklah disana aku akan membawakan makanan untuk kita" Mingyu menunjuk salah satu meja kosong yang berada disana, sementara Jisoo hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Setelah memberikan senyum manisnya pada pria yang lebih pendek darinya itu, Mingyu pergi membelikan makanan untuk Jisoo. Dan Jisoo dia segera menempati meja yang ditunjuk oleh Mingyu.

Sejujurnya Jisoo masih tidak tau apa alasan Junghan menyuruhnya untuk berpura-pura menjadi kekasih dari Kim Mingyu. Tadi pagi, saat Jisoo baru saja ingin menanyakan apa alasan Junghan tetapi Kim Seonsaengnim sudah masuk ke ruang kelasnya dan langsung memulai pelajaran, lalu dia memutuskan untuk bertanya pada Junghan pada jam istirahat makan siang. Namun pada jam istirahat berbunyi, Mingyu sudah berdiri di depan kelasnya dan mengajaknya makan siang di kantin, jadi dia menunda untuk bertanya pada Junghan dan memutuskan untuk bertanya padanya apa alasannya dia menggunakan Jisoo sebagai kekasih pura-pura Mingyu sampai sepulang sekolah nanti atau dirumah, mungkin.

"Sampai kapan kau akan melamun seperti itu, tuan putri?"

Memikirkan itu semua membuat Jisoo tidak sadar jika Mingyu sudah berada tepat di depan matanya, beserta dua piring jjajangmyeon, segelas lemon tea dan satu botol air mineral dihadapannya. Mingyu memberikan satu piring jjajangmyeon dan lemon tea itu untuk Jisoo.

"Makanlah yang banyak, hyung" setelah memberikan makanan untuk Jisoo, dia mengambil piring yang lain dan memakan mie hitam khas negaranya itu. Mau tidak mau Jisoo juga memakan makanan yang diberikan Mingyu untuknya. Mereka terdiam untuk beberapa saat sampai Mingyu membuka pembicaraan diantara mereka.

"Sepulang sekolah kau ada acara? Apa kau mau berjalan-jalan sebentar bersamaku?" Mingyu bertanya sembari menatap wajah sempurna Jisoo dihadapannya, berharap kekasihnya itu mengiyakan ajakan untuk kencan perama mereka.

Sebenarnya Jisoo tidak ada acara sepulang sekolah nanti, tapi ada beberapa tugas yang harus dikerjakan. Dan Jisoo juga akan menagih penjelasan pada Junghan sepulang sekolah nanti tentang ini semua sebelum dia bergerak lebih jauh untuk menjadi kekasih pura-pura dari Kim Mingyu. Dan bagaimana bisa Jisoo terjebak dalam permainan gila dari Junghan ini?

Menjadi kekasih dari orang yang tidak dikenalnya— mungkin Jisoo memang mengenal Mingyu, hanya saja tidak terlalu dekat. Jisoo hanya sekedar tau saja bahwa ada murid bernama Kim Mingyu di sekolah ini dan dia adalah juniornya yang masih di tingkat pertama sekolah menengah atas ini. Selesai. Dan mereka hanya beberapa kali mereka bertemu, wajar saja jika Jisoo masih terlihat canggung atau gugup saat bersama Kim Mingyu seperti itu.

"Ada beberapa pekerjaan yang harus ku selesaikan, mungkin lain kali kita bisa pergi bersama" jawab Jisoo.

"Kalau gitu aku akan mengantarmu pulang hyung dan kau tidak boleh menolak, okay" awalnya Jisoo hanya menatap bingung pada Mingyu namun ia segera menganggukkan kepalanya.

Senyum Mingyu semakin lebar saat Jisoo mengiyakan ajakan pulang bersama-nya, kemudian satu tangannya terangkat dan mengelus surai kecoklatan pria asal Los Angeles itu dengan sayang. Wajah Jisoo bersemu saat diperlakukan oleh Mingyu seperti itu, membuatnya semakin terlihat manis dimata Mingyu.

.

.

.

Seluruh kegiatan sekolah hari ini sudah berakhir sejak 45 menit yang lalu, sekarang Jisoo dan Mingyu sudah berada di depan rumah Jisoo. Mereka berdua terdiam beberapa saat sampai Jisoo memecahkan keheningan diantara mereka.

"Um— terima kasih sudah mengantarkanku, Mingyu." Ucap Jisoo sambil menunjukkan senyumnya yang terlihat canggung namun tetap manis.

"Itu sudah menjadi kewajibanku, hyung." Mingyu juga tersenyum melihat pria manis di hadapannya itu, kemudian keheningan kembali terjadi diantara mereka.

"Jisoo hyung…" yang dipanggil menoleh kearah lelaki yang lebih tinggi darinya itu, "mulai sekarang aku adalah kekasihmu jadi kau tidak perlu merasa canggung seperti itu saat sedang bersamaku. Mulailah membiasakan dirimu dengan kehadiranku hyung." Dan perkataan Mingyu itu diakhiri dengan sebuah kecupan ringan di kening pria Hong itu.

"Aku pulang, selamat malam hyung." Mingyu menampakkan senyumnya sebelum meninggalkan Jisoo yang mematung dengan pipi yang memerah di depan rumahnya. Dia menundukkan wajahnya dan memegang kedua pipinya yang masih semerah tomat.

'Apa yang terjadi denganku? Kenapa aku jadi seperti ini hanya karena perbuatan Mingyu itu.' batinnya.

Jisoo seperti itu sampai seseorang muncul didepannya. "Kau terlihat seperti seorang yang idiot, Hong Jisoo." pria bermata kucing itu mengangkat wajahnya dan mendapatkan Junghan berada tepat di depannya. Pria itu langsung merubah posisinya dan memasang 'wajah galaknya' yang sebenarnya terlihat manis itu (sungguh, apapun yang dilakukan Jisoo membuatnya tampak terlihat sangat manis!)

" _Ya_! Yoon Junghan, sebaiknya kau jelaskan semuanya padaku sebelum aku membocorkan semuanya pada Kim Mingyu itu."

"Tenanglah Hong Jisoo, lebih baik sekarang kau mandi dan menghapus jejak bibir kotor itu dari dahimu." Kalimat terakhir Junghan membuat pipi Jisoo kembali memerah dan membuatnya salah tingkah.

"Jadi kau melihatnya?" lelaki berambut sebahu itu mengangguk dan itu membuat Jisoo semakin salah tingkah.

"Ya, aku melihatnya dengan jelas si tiang itu menciummu di kening saat aku hendak keluar dari pintu pagar rumahku" Junghan menunjuk rumahnya yang tepat berada di depan rumah Jisoo dengan dagunya.

Dia terkekeh pelan saat melihat wajah Jisoo. "Ayolah sampai kapan kita mau berada disini? Lebih baik kita masuk kedalam rumahmu dan malam ini aku akan menginap dirumahmu." Dan akhirnya Junghan menarik Jisoo -sang tuan rumah- kedalam rumahnya.

.

.

.

Sekarang Jisoo sudah mandi dan mengganti pakaiannya, dia menghampiri Junghan yang sedang tiduran di kasurnya. Jisoo duduk disamping Junghan dan memperhatikan pria itu yang sedang asyik memainkan ponselnya.

"Cepat katakana padaku Yoon Junghan."

"Hah? Katakan apa?"

"Jangan berpura-pura bodoh kau, idiot." Jisoo mendorong Junghan hingga pria cantik bermarga Yoon itu hampir saja jatuh dari kasurnya yang nyaman.

Junghan terkekeh, "baiklah, jadi dari mana kau ingin memulainya?"

"Kau bisa memulainya dari awal, Yoon Junghan." Jisoo melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, bersiap untuk mendengarkan cerita Junghan.

Pria yang lebih tua beberapa bulan darinya itu menunjukkan ponselnya ke hadapan Jisoo, layarnya menampakkan sebuah chatroom dengan seseorang, Jisoo melihat nama dari kontak chat itu dan bertuliskan 'Kim Mingyu'. Jisoo mengerutkan dahinya, dia mengambil ponsel itu dengan cepat dan membaca semua isi pesan yang ada di chat itu.

"Awalnya aku hanya ingin bermain-main dengannya, membuat akun palsu dengan menggunakan identitasmu. Aku ingin memberikannya pelajaran karena sudah membuat Jeon Wonwoo, sahabatku semasa sekolah menengah pertama dulu, jatuh sakit dan berakhir pada Wonwoo yang pindah sekolah ke Jepang ditahun terakhirnya sekolah, dan sampai sekarang aku tidak tau keberadaan Wonwoo."

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku dan memperhatikan Junghan yang mulai menceritakan tentang bagaimana Junghan bertemu dengan sahabatnya, Wonwoo, saat sekolah menengah pertama. Jeon Wonwoo adalah anak yang tidak banyak bicara, kata Junghan. Wonwoo sangat pendiam, dia selalu sendiri saat disekolah, Junghan selalu memperhatikannya sampai dia memberanikan diri mengajak wonwoo berbicara dan sejak saat itulah mereka memulai pertemanan mereka.

Ditahun kedua, Wonwoo bercerita pada Junghan jika dia menyukai seseorang. Junghan yang mendengar hal itu sangat terkejut, sahabat emonya itu ternyata sedang jatuh cinta, pasalnya selama Junghan berteman dengan Wonwoo dia tidak pernah menunjukkan kalau dirinya sedang tertarik pada seseorang. Siapapun orang itu pasti dia adalah orang paling hebat bisa membuat Wonwoo tertarik padanya.

Pilihan Wonwoo jatuh pada Kim Mingyu, dia adalah juniornya di sekolah, Mingyu dan Wonwoo berada didalam satu klub. Dan yang lebih mengejutkannya lagi ternyata Mingyu juga menyimpan rasa pada Wonwoo, berakhirlah mereka menjadi sepasang kekasih.

Sebelumnya, mereka menjalani hari-hari seperti sepasang kekasih biasa sampai pada akhirnya Wonwoo datang ke rumah Junghan dengan mata yang sembab. Jelas sekali jika pria bermarga Jeon itu sehabis menangis, lalu dia menceritakan tentang hubungannya dengan Mingyu yang berakhir, lebih tepatnya Wonwoo yang meminta mengakhiri hubungannya itu.

Junghan terkejut dengan pernyataan yang terlontar dari mulut sahabatnya itu, bagaimana tidak? Selama ini hubungan mereka baik-baik saja, tetapi ada apa dengan mereka berdua hari ini? Junghan yakin jika Mingyu telah mempermainkan sahabatnya itu, Junghan ingin membalaskan dendamnya tetapi Wonwoo melarangnya dan mengatakan jika ini adalah kemauannya sendiri. Jadi Junghan menahan dirinya untuk tidak berbuat apapun kepada Mingyu.

Namun emosi pria cantik itu kembali memuncak saat mendengar kabar bahwa sahabatnya itu sedang di rawat di rumah sakit. Dia yakin jika ini semua ada hubungannya dengan Mingyu, karena setelah putus pun Mingyu masih sering mencuri moment berdua dengan Wonwoo jika Junghan tidak berada disekitarnya (saat itu Mingyu tau bahwa Junghan mulai membencinya, jadi dia tidak ingin sahabat-mantan-kekasinya itu marah kepadanya saat dia berdua dengan Wonwoo).

Di detik-detik menjelang ujian akhir sekolah, Wonwoo menghilang. Para tetangganya bilang jika keluarga Jeon pindah ke Jepang karena Wonwoo harus menjalani perawatan disana dan kebetulan kepala keluarganya diutus untuk memimpin cabang perusahaannya yang berada di negeri sakura itu.

Sebenarnya Junghan bingung tentang penyakit apa yang diderita Wonwoo sampai mengharuskannya di rawat di jepang. Apakah dokter di Korea sudah tidak ada gunanya lagi? Dan saat ditanya tentang penyakitnya, Wonwoo hanya menjawab kalau dia hanya kelelahan atau akhir-akhir ini tubuhku memang cepat lelah, pasti akan segera pulih. Penyakit apapun itu yang diderita oleh Wonwoo, Junghan yakin penyebabnya adalah Kim Mingyu.

"Saat Wonwoo meninggalkanku, aku berpikir untuk membalas perbuatan Kim Mingyu pada sahabatku itu, tetapi aku tidak memiliki kesempatan saat itu karena aku sudah diluluskan dari sekolah sialan itu." Jisoo masih setia menyimak cerita dari sepupunya itu sambil sesekali membaca chat dari Mingyu 'untuknya'.

"Tetapi Yoon Junghan selalu mendapat peruntungan baik! Kim Mingyu berada satu sekolah denganku lagi dan aku bisa membalaskan dendamku padanya. Dan kebetulan ada kau juga yang baru pindah Jisoo, jadi aku memanfaatkan keadaan ini untuk menjebaknya." Junghan terdiam untuk beberapa saat.

"Aku pikir inilah saatnya membalas perbuatan si brengsek Mingyu itu. Jadi Hong Jisoo yang terhormat, kumohon bantulah sepupumu ini." Junghan menangkupkan kedua tangannya di depan wajahnya, posisinya sekarang sedang berlutut dihadapan Jisoo.

Jisoo memutar bola matanya malas melihat kelakuan Junghan, "baiklah, tapi ini semua demi action figure Luffy saja. Jika terjadi apa-apa aku tidak bertanggung jawab."

Junghan terlihat sumringah dan langsung memeluk Jisoo dengan erat, "kau memang yang terbaik Jisoo!"

"Lepaskan aku Yoon pabo!" Jisoo mendorong Junghan sampai pelukan pria itu lepas. Junghan hanya menampilkan cengiran bodohnya pada Jisoo.

"Tapi ingatlah, kau jangan sampai jatuh cinta pada Mingyu. Ingat jika dia itu adalah orang yang brengsek." Jisoo hanya mengangguk mendengar ucapan Junghan itu.

.

.

.

 **To Be Continued**

.

.

.

 **A/N** : hi kalian! Aku balik lagi nih bawa chapter 2 dari ff absurd ini. Huhuhu aku senang ternyata ada yang mendukung ff ini, aku jadi terharu :') Ah ya aku juga senang ternyata ada juga ya yang Minshua shipper, dikirain aku doang yang shippernya mereka hahaha :D

Oh ya makasih juga ya buat kalian yang udah baca+review, terus kasih aku masukan juga. Aku jadi lebih semangat nih buat lanjutin ffnya :D btw, ini udah panjang belum? Hehe sorry buat chapter kemarin ya, soalnya aku baru permulaan ini bikinnya jadi chapter awalnya dibuat pendek dulu(?)

Untuk ratednya ya kalau permulaan T aja dulu, nanti baru kalau sudah banyak jadi M hahahaha *no XD

Oke aku kira sekian dari saya untuk sekarang, mohon maaf kalau ada salah-salah kata, kritik dan masukan kalian akan selalu aku terima kok. Sekarang mau undur diri dulu. Bye~

.

Thanks To:

 **Imeelia |** **KissKris** **| restiana |** **DevilPrince** **| pacar mingyu | Alin | anuwonu |** **Honeylili**


End file.
